


Movie Night 2 (Or, when Tim’s life soundtrack becomes the Jaws theme music)

by Cognac_Deano



Series: Batbrother's Movie Nights [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Bonding, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Family Bonding, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cognac_Deano/pseuds/Cognac_Deano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon怂恿Tim在和他的兄弟们一起度过他们的电影之夜的时候戴一个肛塞，它成真了，基本上都是Tim自己的错。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night 2 (Or, when Tim’s life soundtrack becomes the Jaws theme music)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Movie Night 2 (Or, when Tim’s life soundtrack becomes the Jaws theme music)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903805) by [MarbleAide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide). 



Kon花了大量的劝说和数不胜数的承诺，而Tim甚至都不知道它们会不会兑现，即使这样，Kon美梦成真的唯一原因只是他傻人有傻福。他打了点小算盘，不过讲真，说到底还是因为他运气好。显然他以为他发现了Tim，Dick，Jason和Damian举行电影之夜的时间规律。根本就没这么个东西。只是Tim是个蠢货，每当他们要回庄园看电影，白天他就总是提个不停。接着Kon就会试着在他走之前诱惑他。这伎俩成功的几率只有一半，但是有一半的几率它还是会成功的，Tim真傻，真的。

谢天谢地，直到现在为止Tim一直都能抵御千方百种的阴谋诡计，他一被操了个爽之后就马上无情地翻身跑路，或者喝止Kon伸手摸向他们藏满羞羞小玩具的抽屉的任何企图。最开始一切都易如反掌。

“不可能，没门，我才不让你把那个塞到我屁股里。”Tim气哼哼地说道，开始穿衣服，对Kon的抗议和狗狗眼视若无睹。

“为什么不嘛？”

“因为，Conner，这次电影是我来挑，我才不要戴着肛栓看《神犬也疯狂》。”

Kon做了个鬼脸，比起不满来绝对更接近“你说的好有道理我竟无法反驳”。

“我以为动物主题电影都被禁止了？”

“没，只有动物纪录片被禁了。”

三个月之后，所有动物相关的电影都被禁止了。最后一根稻草是Tim带了《猫狗也疯狂》来看，影片播到最后，Damian试图谋杀Tim，因为“我对天发誓，Drake，如果Shadow死了你也得死！”

最终他们得把Damian从Tim身上拽下来，尽管那条狗并没死，在这场小小风波之后，Jason还是含蓄地建议禁止再放动物主题电影，因为看起来Tim愚蠢的想激发Damian人性善良面的尝试根本没卵用。另外还多了条别的规矩，放任何电影之前都得在“doesthedogdie.com”上查询一下，鉴于Bruce因为新电视被提上购买日程而非常恼火，因为Damian在看《大白鲨》的时候把Jason的酒瓶砸向了电视屏幕（Damian为这部瞪了Dick整整一周之久）。

+++  
然而该来的还是来了，Kon所做的只是坚持到底而Tim最终放任自流。说实话， Conner的床上技术真的可以打超五星又不是他的错，而有的时候Tim放下自制放下得太用力了，更别提这次Kon真的是把他操到投降。

Kon根本就不介意玩阴招，所以紧接着在他射出来，让Tim在他身下颤抖呻吟成一团糟之后，Kon就抓住了这个大好时机。他趁着Tim还飘飘欲仙的时候从他的身体里退了出来，去拿肛塞。五秒钟之后他回来了，用TTK把Tim钉在床上，然后把他的一条腿架到了肩膀上，而Tim甚至动都没怎么动。

“不要，Kon，别再来一次了，我得和他们——”

在他意识到眼下状况的那一刻他就僵住了。这个第二轮实际上算不上第二轮，因为这是Conner正把一个肛塞挤进他湿滑又被操开的后穴里——他还被刚刚那一轮里润滑剂和精液的恶心混合物填得满满的。

“Conner！”Tim试着想要坐起来，但是看不见的TTK把他按在原地，只留给他轻微的挣扎和喘息的余地，与此同时Kon确保了肛塞在他身体里塞得好好的。那让Tim呻吟出声，他扭过头把脸埋进了被单里。这不应该发生，Kon不是真的打算这么做吧？让他去和他兄弟们见面，同时身体里满满的都是他湿粘的精液？

“就一晚上。”Kon在他的耳边低语，手指玩弄着肛塞平展的末端，在那块圆形的塑料上轻敲着，直到Tim颤抖起来。“求你啦？拜托？没关系的——之后我就会飞到哥谭去，在你那张蠢兮兮的大床上把你干得神志不清。或者你干我，你想怎样都行。”

“Kon按理说你都不被允许进入哥谭，你不能——”

“你会坐在那看着某部蠢电影，同时被填得满满的，湿了个彻底，都因为我。被我填满。你还想要什么？你喜欢我射在你里面。”

“Ko——”

“Tim。”

再没有什么争执的余地了，Conner已经表明了他的坚定立场。有的时候，非常偶尔，他真的会吓到Tim，因为他在讨价还价的时候那种冷酷无情简直和Luthor一模一样。眼下Tim唯一能做的是就是柔软地呻吟着，然后点头同意。如果他还想从这张床上下去，他就非得同意不可。不然他的兄弟们就会又想宰了他又觉得他已经被宰了。那可不好。

“好吧，”他叹了口气道，TTK终于放开了他，它的力量从他的四肢上消失，他从床上滑坐了起来，“好吧……”  
+++

但是很不好，非常不好。

今晚的电影是Dick选的——第三次看《环太平洋》，因为他们都喜欢这部电影。它很有趣，又很傻，还有巨型机器人和疯海怪打架。Dick和Jason喜欢动作戏，Tim欣赏人物塑造，而Damian很高兴那只斗牛犬没死，但是其他大部分角色死了（此外他还全身心地投入到了这部电影中的怪物造型设计中，只有Tim才知道这件事，因为他有一次抓到他在看电影设定集）。对于他们所有人来说这都是个双赢，这可挺少见的，但是问题在于，他们的情绪都被这部电影合理调动，然后就总会动来动去。

Tim一在庄园里坐定就抓了一罐通常由Jason提供的啤酒，同时Dick冲他迅速地点了个头，他知道今天晚上酒精饮料是被允许的。这是件好事，因为Tim打算以此来掩饰他肯定要红上整晚的脸。他从来都没因为自己会在喝酒的时候脸红而这么感激过。

他想找张扶手椅坐，好能离其他三个人远点。但是没能成功，因为他马上就被Jason提回到了沙发上，他把他拉到身旁去紧挨着他，然后影片开场字幕就开始了。

他能感觉到自己身体里的那个肛塞，他能感觉到他有多湿多滑。被操得多开。

Tim在背景介绍还没结束的时候就已经喝完了他的第一罐酒，然后又打开了第二罐，而他甚至根本不喜欢啤酒。然而他甚至尝不到它的味道，鉴于他喝得有多快。苦涩的酒液在他大口吞咽的时候冲击着他的喉咙，他想喝得醉醺醺的，这样他所有的奇怪举动就都可以怪罪到酒精上了。

他要是喝得更少量多次一点也许这个计谋会成真的。Dick在他喝光了第二罐的时候就斜着眼瞄他。他的确有等了等才伸手去那第三罐——麻子和Raleigh正在屏幕上对打——但是Dick在他伸手出去拿下一罐的时候拍开了他的手，他喝的晕乎乎的，挨这一下的刺痛感过了一会儿才浮上来。

“我知道你可能从早点之后再没吃过东西，别想来第三罐了。”Dick声明道，像只充满保护欲的老母鸡。另外，Tim也不能打破禁令真的喝醉。他得小心翼翼地在两种状态中保持平衡，一方面不能让他们起疑心，另一方面也不能太醉说漏了嘴。

“抱歉。”他干涩地挤出一句，舔着他干极了的嘴唇，然后伸手拿了块披萨。他并没那么饿，并且一片Damian的全素披萨（他上个月声明他成为了一个素食主义者）现在听起来比他自己的夏威夷披萨诱人得多，但是上次他伸手的时候Damian看起来随时要砍掉他的手。“我只是——只是一天都过得很奇怪。”他转了个方向拿了片自己的披萨，非常清楚他每一个动作都会让那个残忍的肛塞在他体内挤压抽动。他花了多到尴尬的时间才靠回到他自己的座位上，试着找个舒服的姿势坐着。不过他很快发现在有个肛塞插在你后穴里的时候根本就没什么舒服的姿势，只有相对来讲没那么不舒服的姿势。

谢天谢地，他一开始小口地咬他的披萨，Dick就心满意足地回去看电影了。俄国机甲陨落的时候Tim终于吃完了他的第一片披萨，他记不起那些场景带来的骚动，但是突然之间，他的整个身体被他旁边的Jason的动作猛地扯了一下，这一下拉扯让他的脸颊更红了，同时那个肛塞在他身体里移动着，挤向更深的地方，让他从喉咙里发出一声窒息的声音。在任何其他的情况下，那都会是一声呻吟，但是此时此刻他正使了九牛二虎之力不要让那样的声音从他口中泻出，他的兄弟们可都在屋里呢。

这场骚动并没停止，因为“谁是最好的机甲驾驶员”这一万年议题又热火朝天地开始了——Jason的错。永远是Jason的错。Dick隔着Tim伸手去打Jason，Damian在沙发的另一头嘟哝着推搡着Dick。一般情况下，Tim会加入这一切——他永远会把自己的票投给俄国机甲——但是此时此刻他正与肉体上一阵又一阵直袭脊椎的甜蜜折磨做着斗争，一边还诅咒着他的血液奔涌的方向。

他不能在和他的兄弟们一起看《环太平洋》的时候硬起来，他绝对不要面对这一切还有那些令人尴尬的谈话还有——

Tim安静得太久了。Jason关切地看着他，与此同时只要他回头他就能感受到Damian正紧盯着他的侧脸。这可不好，他得再来瓶酒，一些比酒更烈的东西，他得从这见鬼的地方出去，他得让时间倒流然后用他能找到的最大块的氪石糊Kon一脸，因为他肯定没法儿全须全尾地从眼下的情况里脱身了。

“Tim你——”

“得上个厕所，马上回来！”他喊道，在他们中任何一个能插上话或者追上他之前就站起身来冲出了房间。最近的洗手间就在大厅里，Tim迅速地把自己关在了里面，锁死了门。他只有三秒的时间来靠着门做了个深呼吸，紧接着敲门声便响起来了。

“Tim？”这是Dick的声音，但是他很清楚他们三个应该都在那。Dick和Jason会担心他，Damian是被他们拽来的。“Tim，你——你还好吗？”

Tim在开口回答之前有那么一点点时间来思考， 但是这也意味着他没什么选择——如果他只是身体不舒服，他就应该早就告诉他们了，除非他在呕吐否则他不该停顿这么久，然而他没吐。他应该试试的，他应该制造些噪音。他们所知道的就是他一整晚都坐立不安，满脸通红，惶惶不安。在有人问他之后马上就跑进了卫生间——操。

“我——”他开口道，马上又闭上了嘴，做了个深呼吸。只有这一个办法能从此脱身，没有别的机会了。“Kon和我今天终于上床了。”

“啥？！”这是Dick的回答。Tim翻了个白眼。

“恶！”这是Damian的，估计他现在正赶着离开，“这简直令人作呕，Drake！你他妈为什么觉得这种事应该告诉我们？！”他的声音随着句子的继续而变小了，这意味着Dick和Jason让他走了，也可能是没拦住他。“令人作呕！”

“操，我还以为他应该比这更浪漫一些呢——你俩事后都没抱抱？”Jason。

Tim提醒自己，相比被他们发现自己戴着个肛塞坐在沙发上看电影，现在的结果还算好的。总好过他开口解释他和Kon到目前为止已经上床不知道多久了，并且还用道具，而这一切的起因都是Kon在不久前在他耳边讲些色情的话，教唆他被操了个透还戴上肛塞来这。现在这种情况好多了。好得多得多得多了。

“Jason！那简直——等等，难道他操完你就把你打发到这来了？”Dick的声音尖锐刺耳，充满恐慌。要是他觉得Tim被利用了，那他马上就要开始策划如何折磨Conner了。

Tim呻吟出声，“没！我是说——那只是一时冲动，行不行？它就是发生了，而我不觉得那是个翘掉电影之夜的好借口。”

“见鬼的对它不是。”Jason听起来正憋着笑。

“听着，”他叹口气说，伸手抹了把脸。Tim现在真的很不想谈这个，尤其是此时此刻他还得把那个肛塞从自己身体里拿出来，“我们能……我们能等下再谈吗？我得，我真的得把自己弄弄干净。”

“弄干净——哦，哦！Timmy！”

“不不不不不！”Tim敢肯定Jason正大摇其头，谢天谢地Jason还有一些他不想跨过的界线。“我可不想管这摊烂事，你现在也别去烦他。我们还有披萨要吃呢，等Tim准备好之后他会来和我们一起的。”

Dick抗议着，但是声音逐渐变得微弱了，这意味着Jason把他拉走了。今晚踏进庄园以来头一次，Tim终于可以放轻松地呼吸。他等了几分钟，把耳朵贴在门上，确保他们真的都已经走了，然后垮下了肩膀。

“操他妈的耶稣基督……”他咕哝着，掏出了手机，迅速地给他那个惹了大麻烦的男朋友发了个短信。

我恨你。它写着，直白简单。他按下了发送键，把手机放在了盥洗台的角落上，然后开始解自己的牛仔裤。

他刚把扣子解开他的手机就响了，Tim翻了个白眼，看都没看就接了起来。

“他们逮到你了？”这是Kon开口说的第一句话，并且，说实在的，Tim想揍他。

“没有，你这蠢货。但是他们差点就逮到我了！我现在在洗手间里，但是我字面意义上的必须得告诉他们你今晚夺走了我的贞操才能摆脱掉他们！”Tim用他的肩膀和脸颊夹着手机，同时扯下了裤子，在动作的时候稍微瑟缩了一下，然后缓缓地脱下了内裤。

“所以他们知道——”

“没错！他们现在知道我们上床了！或者，开始上床了。Damian被恶心到了，Jason会想知道所有下流的小细节，而Dick可能会为了你开了我的苞而剁掉你的屌。”他倚着洗漱台说着，动着双腿想找个舒服点的姿势，同时忍回一声从他唇间溢出的柔软喘息。

“等下——那你为什么还在卫生间里？”

Tim必须得停顿一下，抬头盯了片刻他自己的镜中倒影才能憋回一声嘲笑，他刚刚就不该那么说。“我——我正要把它拿出去。”

“什么？让我帮你，我马上就——”

“不要！”Tim迅速喝道。现在他最不需要的就是Kon从窗子进来在大厅的洗手间里操他一通，与此同时他的兄弟们就离他们几码远，随时都能听见他们。更别提如果Bruce发现了……

“哦，别这样嘛！”Kon哀鸣道，以为这样就能拿下Tim，那他可大错特错了。“至少让我听着你摸你自己，好不好？不想浪费……”

好吧，Tim可没想到这个。但是他还半硬着，而和Conner说话显然对此一点帮助也没有。把肛塞拔出来的过程只能让他硬得更厉害，而他等下还得出去面对其他人……

“好吧。”他充满挫败地长叹一声，讨厌着这样的自己，同时Kon的欢呼雀跃通过听筒清晰地传来。“别让我后悔……”

“得了吧，Tim，宝贝，这肯定棒极了，电话爱爱最赞了！”

Tim磨着牙，附身趴在洗漱台上，同时向后伸出一只手握住了肛塞的底部，“那个可一点用都没有。”

“是吗？”Tim咬住了自己的舌头，他听见Kon的音调陡然下降，在他耳边如此贴近地响起，“那你想要什么？”

Kon不应该像那样使用他的声音，他不应该能通过说下流话就说服Tim做任何事，但是它就是起了作用，而Tim为此而对自己大为光火。只是那个超能力者的声音就让他的阴茎抽动起来。此时此刻他根本都不用出现在这个房间里，Tim对Kon的声音简直毫无抵抗力。

“就只是……操，接着说。”Tim呻吟出声，他的手指把肛塞往自己体内推得更深了一些，让他的身体能感知到它的整个形状，然后开始缓缓地向外拔出。

“你喜欢这样？”Kon听起来得意洋洋。他在Tim的耳边低笑着，而Tim讨厌那样，他讨厌那对他的影响有多大。“我不想让你现在就拔出来——为了能把你操开好把它塞进去我可是花了很大功夫呢，我们总得享受一下，对吧？”

Tim抓着玩具的手指抽动着，随时准备把它从自己身体里拔出来，“Kon……”

“不不不，没那么简单，宝贝。你得用它干你自己——好好来，我想听你的声音。”

他不应该，他不应该听他的，他不应该屈服，他什么都不该做。但是他还是做了，操他妈的见鬼他就是做了，并且他想，他一清二楚这将正如Kon所说的那样。他向外拉动着肛塞，发出了第二声呻吟，感觉到它最宽的地方在从他身体里滑出去的同时把他撑开。这一下感觉好极了，他身体里精液和润滑剂的混合物让他的动作流畅。这很恶心，他知道，他对此又爱又恨，同时把它操回到自己的后穴之中。

最开始他的速度很慢，他的身体还在适应着肛塞的大小和动作，但是之前Kon在他身上已经做足了功课，所以他没花多长时间就放松了肌肉，再次适应了这场操弄，

“这简直，”Kon在他耳边低吼着，声音甚至变得更低沉了，Tim确定他把手伸进了自己的裤子里，“干你自己——老天，你肯定还因为我而湿着，是不是？已经被操得门户大开，让你听话真是太容易了，宝贝。”

Tim为此而发出呻吟声，迅速地用他那只闲着的手掩住了自己的嘴，因为那声可够大的，可能太大了，他可不想让他的家人听见他。

“Kon，快点，求你了，”Tim的声音颤抖着，身体颤抖着，手指更紧地包住了肛塞的底部同时用了更大的力气操着自己，比之前更用力。这一点也不像Kon，不够长不够大也不够快。这个角度又尴尬又不对，但是他耳边的还是Kon的声音，是Kon让他继续。

“好的，好的，Tim——摸你自己，我敢肯定你已经漏了足够多了，会很容易的。让你自己射出来，假装那是我。”

此时此刻听话是个更容易的选择，任何自制都已经被Tim抛诸脑后，他把电话扔在了盥洗台上，好能更好地握住那个玩具，找个更好的角度，同时伸手握住了自己硬得不可思议的阴茎，它一直在往瓷砖地面上滴着前液，他一会可得记得把那个擦干净。

“就是那样。就像我在你身后一样，在你里面，套弄你的阴茎。感觉不错，是不是？”

“Conner！”Tim就快到了，他就要射了，那让他发痛，他后穴中的精液和润滑液发粘，已经起不到什么润滑的作用了，但是逐渐增加的摩擦力和肛塞在抽插的过程中在他的穴口流连的方式让他更加兴奋。“Kon，Kon，Kon！”

射出来的时候他的视野中有雪花点乱飞。唯一能让他保持直立的就是他的胸膛还倚在盥洗台上，在最终放手之前他又套弄了几下自己的阴茎，在高潮的余韵中浑身颤抖，倚着陶瓷面板粗重地喘息着。

听筒中传来与他自己的声音相和的低喘，他听着那声音，心跳的速度慢慢回落。Kon是头一个张嘴说话的。

“Tim？”

“等——”Tim舔了舔嘴唇，想润润自己的嘴，但是他身体里什么也不剩下了。“等一下。”他用颤抖的手臂撑起了自己的身体向后探去，伴随着一声无声的惊喘，他终于把那个肛塞从他身体里拔了出来。

“你还好吗？”

Tim用他干净的那只手捡起了手机，把它贴回到耳边，微笑着。“没错，我好极了。Conner，这简直……”他想不到什么合适的形容词，不过他肯定此时无声胜有声，“我得走了，家里人还在等呢。”

“我爱你，Tim。”

“我也爱你，Kon。”

他挂了电话，迅速地做了个损失评估。他至少花了二十分钟，这就意味着他现在得在三分钟之内打扫战场然后回去，不然就又会有人来找他了。

处理的过程又尴尬又笨拙，如果不想毁了墙上挂着的擦手巾他最好的选择就只有厕纸。他完全不知道该怎么处理那个肛塞，所以把它洗净之后，他决定把它包好然后暂时藏到了水槽里。这不是最好的计划，但是至少现在管用。然后他整理了头发，捋平了衣服，回到了影院之中。

Jason看起来想和他击个掌，Dick把他拉回到沙发上拥抱了他，还有Damian——Damian缩在沙发上最远的角落里，好像Tim刚在他面前踢了一只小狗。如果不是眼下Dick就要把他勒死了的话他可能会大笑出声。

剩下的夜晚，谢天谢地，没再出什么岔子。看起来没人想到他在洗手间里做了什么或者想到那个玩具。Dick不停地对他讲关于安全性生活的事，同时Jason问着那些老生常谈的尴尬问题——他有多大？他在床上眼睛会发红光吗？想不想来点缤纷氪石套餐助兴？——在这过程中Damian一直保持着沉默，瞪着他。

实际上这感觉挺不错的，至少，Tim不用再面对那些处男笑话了。

（一切都顺风顺水，直到三天以后他走进他庄园里的房间，发现一个肛塞放在他的床头柜上，被包好放在一个塑料袋里，上面贴着一张有着Alfred优雅字迹的字条。

Timothy少爷，  
以后请注意一下您安置玩具的地方。  
我想Damian小少爷受到了心灵创伤。

那以后有好一阵子Tim都离大宅远远的，并且在尽可能长的时间内离Damian尽可能的远。）  
——————Fin——————


End file.
